Une nouvelle étoile
by nesfylli
Summary: La famille Hummel a de gros problème d'argent et leur fille Eléna est malade est doit être hospitalisé. Kurt trouve donc un travail chez les Anderson où il rencontre Blaine et se lie d'amitié avec lui, si ce n'est plus. Mais des bouleversement viennent changer leur vie si ce n'est déjà fait. Cette fic est abandonnée désolé pour l'espoir si vous en aviez! :/
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : travail.**

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber lorsque Kurt arriva à la maison familiale. Il était parti tôt ce matin et avait laissé un mot sur la table pour ses parents, afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de son absence tout au long de la journée.

A peine eu-t-il franchit la porte de la maison qu'une paire de bras entoura ses jambes. Il dirigea son regard sur cette paire de bras et trouva sa petite sœur, ses cheveux brun en batailles et son regard d'un bleu azur sur lui. Il se baissa légèrement et la pris dans ses bras.

« Tu t'es absenté longtemps ! lui fit-elle remarquer de sa voix enfantine mais contenant une touche de sévérité.

\- Oui excuse moi ma chérie. Ta fièvre est tombée ? Tu te sens mieux

\- pas vraiment. Si tu cherche papa il est dehors. Lui répondit-elle »

Burt, leur père, passait son temps à travailler pour payer les factures et les dettes mais cela ne suffisaient plus. Il était partit toute la journée pour trouvé un travail et était revenus avec une bonne nouvelle. Son père avait d'abord refusé qu'il travaille si jeûne mais ils ne pouvaient plus vivre avec autant de dettes impayées alors il avait cédé. Il caressa les cheveux de sa petite sœur puis la laissa en compagnie de sa mère après lui avoir dit bonjour.

Il se dirigea à l'arrière de la maison, dans le jardin où travaillait son père après son travail au bureau. Celui ci était en train de ramasser des tomates pour que sa mère les vendent demain au marché de la ville. Lorsqu'il fut devant lui et qu'il eu relevait la tête, il se lança dans le discours qu'il avait préparé mentalement « Papa, j'ai trouvé un travail assez bien payais et assez loin aussi donc je m'absenterais toute la semaine et ne reviendrais que le weekend alors excuse moi d'avance...mais si Eléana et malade il faut la soigner et s'il faut la soigner il faut de l'argent donc il faut que je prenne se travail...

\- Bien lui répondit-il d'une voix monotone. Où travailleras tu mon garçon ?

\- Euh...je...chez les Anderson, je ne sais pas trop encore en quoi je vais devoir travailler. Je commence lundi » Il murmura presque sa dernière phrase.

Lundi arriva bien rapidement, Kurt avait préparé des affaires pour la semaine car la famille Anderson l'hébergerait du lundi au vendredi. Son père était resté très évasif tout au long du week-end et sa sœur était restée au lit avec une forte toux et beaucoup de fièvre. Ce matin la il passa dans la chambre de sa sœur malade et l'embrassa sur le front la laissant dans son sommeil agité de tremblement par moment. Il lui caressa les cheveux et sorti de sa chambre aussi silencieusement que lorsqu'il était entré.

Il partit de sa maison vers sept heures du matin après avoir dit au revoir à ses parent et les avoir serrés dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de partir sur la route de Westerville. Il lui faudrait plus d'une heure et demi de route et alors qu'il conduisait avec la radio en fond il laissa ses pensées erraient tout en regardant le paysage défilé. Ses pensées le ramenait toujours à la santé de sa petite sœur. Du jour au lendemain son état c'est désagrégé et devenait de plus en plus inquiétant, le docteur avait dit qu'elle devait être hospitalisée mais ils ne pouvaient pas payer les frais d'hospitalisation. Alors son état s'empirait de plus en plus...

Il arriva devant la grande maison qui était plus un manoir des Anderson. Les murs blancs contrastaient avec la beauté des jardins que l'on pouvait observer de l'entrée. Une allée de gravier menait à la porte d'entrée. Kurt passa devant plusieurs jardinier entrain d'entretenir les plantations avant d'arriver à la porte imposante en bois. Il nu pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit en grand et il partit en arrière sous le choc de la personne qui le bouscula par maladresse, mais fût retenu par une main s'agrippant à son bras. « Oh ! Excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas vu. Sa va? » Lorsqu'il fut sur ses pieds il croisa le regard inquiet de ce garçon. Il n'entendit pas ce que le magnifique garçon tenant toujours son bras fermement lui disais. Il avait le regard perdu dans ces yeux mordorés splendides. Puis son regard se dirigea sur ces boucles noires ruisselantes d'eau et pour finir sur ces lèvres horriblement attirante...


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

Le bouclé lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule. Kurt secoua la tête et le regarda avec interrogation. Le jeune homme en face de lui sourit et le lâcha en reposant sa question.

« Oui, oui ça va. Je... J'étais juste surpris. Désolé. Kurt rougit en se rendant conte de leur proximité.

Tu cherchais quelque chose ? Le bouclé pencha la tête sur le côté tout en posant cette question, et le châtain jura que c'était le geste le plus mignon qu'il n'est jamais vu. Et pourtant, il avait regardé toute les comédies romantiques américaine qui puissent existé, dans ses années de lycée. Soudain, il ramena ses pensées au moment présent et se gifla mentalement pour être si bête.

Euh...Non. Enfin si. Je viens pour le travail... » Sa phrase fut coupée par la voix d'une femme venant vers eux.

« Blaine, mon Dieu. Tu m'exaspère, mon chéri ! Tu ne peux pas te sécher les cheveux quand tu... Oh, bonjour ! Vous êtes un ami de Blaine ?

Non maman, il est la pour le travail. Répliqua le soit disant Blaine. Ne laissant aucunement le temps au concerné de répondre. Sa mère leva les yeux comme pour réfléchir, puis les reposa sur Kurt et claqua des doigts comme si une illumination l'avait frappée.

Mais. Bien.Sûr... Tu es le jeune homme ! » Sa question était plus une affirmation. Cette femme était vraiment étrange et hilarante. Kurt sourit à cette pensée.

Puis on agrippa son poignet et le tira à l'intérieur de la maison Anderson. La femme qui l'amenait Dieu seul savait où, tout en déblatérant à une folle vitesse des phrases dont il ne comprenait pas le sujet lui fit penser à son amie Rachel avec ses rêves de Broadway.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin du lycée. Tout comme sa meilleur amie Mercedes. Ils s'envoyaient des lettres mais ces derniers temps Kurt s'était éloigné. Et ses amies avaient leurs rêves à portait de main...

Tandis qu'il se faisait entraîner par la mère de Blaine. Celui-ci resté devant l'entrée, rit à cette scène. Ce garçon avait l'air gentil et... Le bouclé laissa son regard descendre le long du dos du châtain. Puis a ses fesses, et OK. Vraiment sexy. Son jean était tellement serré que Blaine cru que c'était une deuxième peau.

Il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres et lorsque ce garçon fut hors de sa vu, il se retourna et se dirigea au garage.

Il prit sa voiture et décida d'aller voir Nick pour ce changer les idées car une chose était sûre. Il allait craquer s'il ne s'éloignait pas de ce magnifique garçon.

* * *

Après avoir vu une grande partie de cette grande maison. Mme. Anderson l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il y entra, il resta juste plantait devant la porte, la bouche entre-ouverte. Son regard se porta d'abord sur le lit de place trônant au milieu de la chambre. Puis il fut poussé à l'intérieur mais n'entendit pas la porte se fermer ni ce que dit Mme. Anderson avant de sortir.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur le bord. Il laissa son regard scanner la chambre. Elle était dans les tons clair se qui était reposant. Dans un côté de la pièce, se trouvaient un bureau noir et une petite bibliothèque à côté. Et en face du lit, il y avait une armoire.

C'était une très belle chambre. Et il trouva ça étrange d'avoir droit à une aussi grande alors qu'il faisait parti du personnel.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, on lui apporta ses affaires et il les rangea. Lorsqu'il eut fini il décida de voir si il pouvait aider en cuisine mais fut arrêté dans son élan. Mme. Anderson vint à sa rencontre alors qu'il finissait de descendre les escaliers en bois.

Elle l'amena dans la bibliothèque, à l'opposé de sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils y furent ils s'assirent à une table. Kurt regarda attentivement cette femme assise en face de lui. Elle avait les même cheveux noir bouclé que ce Blaine qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. Elle avait quelque très asiatique qu'il avait put observer sur ce garçon. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Sauf les yeux, les siens étaient verts clairs. Mais ils avaient tout les deux cet air heureux sur leur visage.

Mme. Anderson brisa le silence qui s'était installé durant quelques secondes.

« Je veux d'abord que les choses soit claires. Appelle moi Alice et pas Mme. Anderson sa me vieilli. Ensuite je veux savoir pourquoi tu es exactement ici. Tu devais avoir des rêves, non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui te fais venir travailler ici ?

Euh... Et bien. Oui j'avais des rêves lorsque j'ai fini le lycée mais j'ai eu des problèmes familiaux et j'ai préféré rester chez moi.

Donc tu voulais partir de l'Ohio. Pour faire quoi ?

Je voulais entrer dans la mode. En disant cette phrase, il baissa la tête comme par honte. Elle le saura maintenant...

Oh tu es gay ? Ne t'en fait pas mon fils Blaine l'ai aussi et je l'accepte donc ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais évite de le dire à mon mari il est moins ouvert. Elle s'était penchée vers lui pour lui murmurer la dernière phrase à l'oreille.

Euh, bien. D'accord.

Mais donc tu voulais allez où pour ta carrière dans la mode ?

A New York, mais ... »

Il se demanda s'il pouvait parler de ses problèmes. Les problèmes de santé de sa sœur. Son état qui s'aggravait de jour en jour. La venue du médecin. Le fait qu'elle doit se faire hospitaliser dans le mois qui vient sinon elle pourrait mourir. Rien que d'y penser lui serra le cœur. Mais dans un élan qu'il ne compris pas. Il lui dit. Tout. Ses rêves. Puis l'apparition de ces problèmes. Le manque d'argent. L'inquiétude, la peur, tout ces sentiments qui lui tiraillaient le cœur et l'esprit.

Pour une fois depuis longtemps. Il dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi cette femme lui rappela sa mère le prenant dans ses bras lorsqu'il se faisait mal étant petit. Elle avait changé depuis et se sentait mal de voir sa petite chérie malade.

A la fin de son récit Alice le pris dans ses bras et lui sécha une larme qui avait roulé le long de sa joue sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoivent.

Il lui avait révélé une grande partie de ses peurs. Il lui restait toujours cette partie. Celle qu'il gardait dans son cœur par peur que ça lui fasse que plus mal d'en parler à qui que se soit.

Mais d'une certaine façon ça l'avait libéré d'exprimer tout haut ce qu'il pensait depuis des semaines.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, je reviens avec la suite de mon histoire. Juste pour la fin du week-end! Pour moi je vais pleurer je reprend demain les cours :'(.Bref passons mon moment de tristesse horriblement triste pour moi. (OK ça veut rien dire je crois). ET MAINTENANT VEUILLEZ LIRE EN DESSOUS LA SUITE DE U.N.E (Mdr en abrégé ça fait une :D *Je sais!je sais! je m'exaspère moi-même et s'il faut vous ne lisez même pas se passage là mais bon faut bien le sortir de la tête hein!*)**

**Et merci pour la review... OK n'empêche que c'est triste de pas en avoir beaucoup! NON MAIS SÉRIEUX 1 REVIEW! Mon cerveau à préférer démissionné donc c'est pas sympa :'. Et aussi pour le favori. :) * il est quand même content le toutou et oui qu'il est content (ouaff°_° non OK pas grave.)*.**

* * *

Blaine était dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une heure à parler aux autres Warblers sur Skype. Il parlait de leur vacances respectives. Ils avaient tous étaient surpris en apprenant que Blaine ne partait pas en voyage cette année.

Puis, Jeff se tourna subitement vers l'écran et le pointa du doigt en lâchant de air menaçant « Blaine, je veux savoir ! » Tout les Warblers étaient maintenant intéressé par le comportement de Jeff.

« Savoir quoi, Jeff ? Demandèrent tout les Warblers en même temps, ce qui brouilla les micros.

\- Blaine qui c'est ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parle ? L'interrogea Blaine.

\- Blainey, dit moi qui c'est qui ta tapé dans l'œil ?

\- Mais...Quoi...Non mais PERSONNE ! Les joues étaient maintenant en feu.

\- OOOOOOUIIIIIIIIIIII ! Blainey à craqué pour un mec ! Youpi. Cria Jeff en tournant avec le siège de son bureau jusqu'à ce que Nick, qui se trouvait avec lui en vacances, l'arrête d'un coup en demandant par dessus son épaule.

\- Blaine on est très heureux pour toi maintenant dit nous qui c'est, à quoi il ressemble, vous sortez déjà ensemble ?

\- Euh Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix ? Demanda celui ci la tête dans ses mains pour ce cacher.

\- NON

\- Bon je...Je suis pas amoureux OK. Je le connais même pas. Mais il est tellement, beau et...mon Dieu je viens pas de dire ça ? Ah si... Mais quel con je suis !

\- Mais non...Mais non on t'aime comme tu es Blainounet. Le réconforta John.

\- Alors comment tu la croisé si tu le connais pas ? S'exclama Wes.

\- Je...Je crois qu'il était là pour du travail...

\- Tu veux dire que tu le verra tout les jours ! » répliquèrent Jeff et Nick d'une même voix.

Soudain Blaine se leva et partit en courant dehors. Les Warblers se regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait...

Wes tapa de son marteau sur son bureau et les Warblers se turent.

« Wes t'as encore ton marteau en vacances ? Demanda That.

\- Et alors.

\- Ta copine ta largué parce que tu le préféré à elle mais t'es vraiment atteint Wes !

\- Bref fin de la discutions. Répliqua t-il. »

Blaine s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'il croisa Marie qui revenait du jardin avec différentes herbes. Celle-ci l'interpella en lui demandant ce qui lui arrivait de courir comme ça.

« Je voulais savoir qui est le garçon qui était venu pour la travail se matin ?

\- Oh...Hum son nom...Kurt oui Kurt il s'appelle Kurt. Ta mère a dût le recruter. Il ma l'air très gentil. Il reste toute la semaine jusqu'à vendredi. Justement, voilà ta mère va lui demander ! »

Le bouclé se dirigea vers sa mère que la cuisinière pointait du doigt, après lui avoir dit merci.

Sa mère revenait visiblement de la bibliothèque vu qu'elle tenait toute sorte de livre et de feuille. Blaine soupira. Elle devrait vraiment demander à ce qu'on l'aide pour porte tout ça jusqu'à son atelier.

« Ah Blaine pourrais-tu m'aider.

\- Maman. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à ce que l'on t'aide quand tu sors de la bibliothèque.

\- Je ne voulais pas déranger. Et puis Kurt finissait travailler sur les nouveaux modèles. Alors je lui ai dit qu'il me les apporte quand il aura fini. Blaine ce garçon est fantastique. Et tellement adorable. Il te ressemble de certain côté. Vous devriez parler, je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez à merveille. »

Blaine la laissa parler, en la suivant avec les livres qu'elle portait plus tôt.

* * *

Kurt termina enfin le dernier croquis sur lequel il travaillait avec Alice quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne parte ranger tout ce qu'il avaient déjà fait dans son atelier. Il récupéra les derniers et partit en direction de celui-ci.

Alors que le jeune assistant allait ouvrir la porte du bureau de Mme Anderson, celle-ci s'ouvrit et il resta scotché au sol avec la main tendue stupidement devant lui à la recherche de la poignée. Puis son regard croisa celui mordoré d'un jeune homme. Puis ces yeux lui revinrent en mémoire.

_'Il avait le regard perdu dans ces yeux mordorés splendides.'_

Sauf que cette fois ce regard laissa place, après un instant de surprise, à de l'amusement. Puis le bouclé éclata de rire, vite suivit par Kurt qui sans aucune raison valable en y réfléchissant se laissa aller dans le rire communicatif du garçon.

Après un moment, ils réussirent – à peut près hein!- à calmé leurs fous rires respectifs. Blaine lui tendit une main à Kurt

« Bon autant se présenter correctement ! Moi c'est Blaine

Kurt sourit de plus belle devant cette air sérieux qu'essaya de faire paraître le bouclé en face de lui, mais raté par l'immense sourire qu'arboré celui-ci.

\- Kurt. »

Il prit la main de l'autre garçon en souriant toujours et la serra brièvement. Mais au moment où ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau bronzé de Blaine, une sensation de brûlure se fit ressentir dans sa main et se rependit dans tout son corps. Le garçon enleva la main de la sienne et ils firent comme si rien ne c'était passé. Enfin chacun pensant qu'il devenait vraiment fou.

Blaine brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux jeunes hommes, il fixa ses yeux sur le beau châtain à la peau blanche et sans imperfection.

« C'est le karma ou je sais pas quoi qui fait que l'on se rentre tout le temps dedans, ou c'est toi qui le fait exprès ?

\- Mais non ! Moi j'ai rien fait c'est toi j'en suis sûr !»

Et ils repartirent dans un fou rire sans plus de raisonnement. Comme deux amis qui se connaissent dés leur petite enfance.

* * *

Bizarrement Kurt se laissa aller, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Et cela lui fit arrêter de penser sombrement. Pendant tout le reste de sa journée qu'il passa avec la mère et le fils Anderson il ne pensa plus une fois à ses problèmes.

Il aimait beaucoup Blaine, comme un ami. Et il discutèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci jusqu'à ce que Alice viennent leur dire d'arrêter « pire que des enfants c'est deux là ! ».

C'était naturel de parler de tout et de rien entre eux. Blaine était quelqu'un de vraiment spécial, et de merveilleux. C'était ce qu'il pensa avant de se laissait tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Dans son lit Blaine, ne pensait qu'à lui. Et sa soirée confirma la première pensée qu'il avait eu en tombant sur ce garçon. Il était magique. C'était un ange.

Mais maintenant il avait surtout en tête que Kurt était une étoile. Une nouvelle étoile qui apparaît dans sa vie et qui - bizarrement, c'est cette impression qu'il avait - le guidera.

Cette nouvelle étoile, il fera tout pour elle.

* * *

**Voilà! Vous en avez pensé quoi? S'il vous plaît laissait une toute petite review et vous aurez droit à un chocolat virtuel ou une avant première, je sais pas. Vous aurez le début de ce que j'aurais écrit dés que possible! S'il vous plaît! *fait des yeux de chiot***

**Sinon je posterais la suite le weekend prochain. En essayant de faire des chapitre un peu plus long. En plus je voulais en faire un plus long mais j'avais pas d'inspiration. Peu être pour le quatrième chapitre! **

**Et laissez moi une review( je sais ça fait deux fois mais quand même) même pour des critiques j'accepte tout (enfin il me semble, n'allait pas trop loin non plus).**

**Bon fin de weekend à tous et à toutes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de U.N.E. **

**Merci à ceux qui mon laissé une review, vraiment merci. Ça fait énormément maintenant je vais vous laisser lire la suite de l'histoire de notre cher couple Klaine!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

En un mois les deux jeunes hommes c'étaient liés d'une grande amitié. Le travail de Kurt avec Alice se passait bien. Il était son assistant pour le travail qu'elle effectuait. Comme il était vraiment bien payait, Elena pu être hospitalisée dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Pour l'instant les médecins ne savaient pas très bien se qu'elle avait. Kurt était inquiet mais le cachait lorsqu'il travaillait.

Mais le soir, lorsqu'il discutait tranquillement avec Blaine dans la chambre de ce dernier, ou qu'ils regardaient un film – le plus souvent un Disney, car il s'était vu les adorés en voyant Blaine les yeux pétillant de joie rien qu'a la mention d'un d'entre eux - en chantant par dessus les paroles, il oubliait ses craintes, et le soir s'endormait dans le plus grand des bonheurs qu'il s'autorisait à ressentir. Mais il s'en voulait d'être heureux alors que sa sœur souffrait. Il le dit à Blaine lors d'une de leurs soirées. Il lui expliqua et durant son discourt le jeune bouclé l'écouta, et lui pris ses mains dans les siennes -ils s'étaient améliorés tout les deux dans les contacts entre eux- et lui répondit d'une voix calme et douce, qui rassura vite le plus vieux.

« Tu es une personne courageuse et très forte Kurt. Il fixa son regard chaud dans celui glacial de son meilleur ami. Et tu sais les sentiments c'est des choses bizarres...On ne comprend rien à tous ça et pourtant on le ressent. Tu me comprend ? Le bouclé savais que ses raisonnement étaient compliqués à comprendre mais il arrivait toujours à remonter le moral des autres – ouais, pas le sien malheureusement – et il remarqua que Kurt n'échappait pas à la règle vu qu'un sourire se formait au coin de ses lèvres, et repris son discours avec une sincérité non dissimulait. Le choix ne se fait pas, les sentiments ne demande jamais notre avis avant de s'immiscer dans nos pensées et... pas nous changer mais se rajouter. Ouais voilà 'se rajouter' c'est le bon mot. »

Il secouait sa tête pour appuyer ses propos et le sourire de Kurt se fit que plus grand, laissant apparaître une rangée de dents blanches.

Kurt le pris dans ses bras et plongea sa tête dans le cou – qui sentait extraordinairement bon, lui fit remarquer un coin de son cerveau qui n'était embrumé par ses sentiments- du brun. Ce dernier le sera contre son cœur en lui frottant le dos, tandis que le plus vieux des deux lui murmurait des merci encore et encore.

Et comme à son habitude Blaine ne pu empêcher la remarque, qui franchit ses lèvres « je sais, je sais, je suis un Dieu. Me vénérer ne suffirait pas pour remercier mon talent et la personne que je suis ! ».

Sa remarque fut accompagnée d'une tape sur l'épaule. Il éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes à la vue de l'air indigné qu'affichait le châtain.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine était tout les deux dans la voiture de ce dernier en direction de la plage, à laquelle les Warblers les attendaient avec impatience. Ils étaient habillés pour l'occasion, tee-shirt et short pour les deux, ainsi qu'une paire de lunette rose fluo pour le bouclé. Lorsque le plus vieux l'avait vu sortir de chez lui avec ces lunettes il en avait rit pendant plus de dix minutes. Ce qui avait fait apparaître un regard de chien battu sur le visage bronzé du bouclé.

Mais maintenant, ils étaient tout les deux en direction de la plage, avec un Blaine chantant sur toute les chansons qui passaient à la radio et en secouant la tête sur le rythme de la musique que les piéton le regardaient comme s'il venait d'un autre monde et que des écailles lui avaient poussées sur la tête.

Kurt rigola à l'image qui s'imposa à son esprit et Blaine le regarda bizarrement.

La voiture continua de rouler sous le soleil d'été, et Kurt se félicita mentalement pour avoir mit une quantité phénoménale de crème solaire pour ne pas attraper de coup de soleil.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent au moment où il avait accepté de venir avec Blaine et de rencontrer ses amis les Warblers.

_« Non Blaine, je veux pas venir ! Son ton restait plat mais Blaine senti un frisson le parcourir. Ils étaient tout les deux assis sur son lit et parlé depuis un moment, et Blaine était arrivé à lui demander de venir avec lui à la plage. Il avait aussi rajouté qu'il y aurait son groupe d'amis là-bas._

_Mais, s'il-te-plaît Kurty. Je t'en supplie. Viens avec moi... Et puis tu va voir tu va bien t'entendre avec eux ! »_

_Kurt détourna le regard pour échapper au regard de chiot qu'affichait le plus jeune. Puisqu'il savait que s'il plongeait son regard dans celui -tellement mignon- de son meilleur ami il ne pourra rien lui refuser. Et serrait contraint d'accepter son invitation -supplication même- pour rencontrer ses amis. Mais ce qu'il l'embêtait le plus se n'était pas de rencontrer ces garçons qui ont l'air très sympathiques d'après ce que lui avait raconté son ami, mais d'aller à la plage et donc d'être en maillot et il détestait ça. Car il montrait au grand jour ses faiblesses et en même temps son secret._

_Mais le brun en avait décidé autrement. Kurt senti une chaleur insérer sa main gauche et il baissa son regard sur celle-ci. Blaine avait attrapé sa main et une chaleur apaisante la parcourait, puis passait dans son sang. Tel un poison qui vous ronge de l'intérieur. Pour se répandre dans tout son corps à chaque battement de cœur. _

_Kurt releva les yeux et croisa ceux de son ami. Une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses prunelles mordorés. Blaine, lui, contemplait ces magnifiques yeux océans. Et ce dit que même le vrai océan ne serait reflétait de telles nuances de bleu et de gris. _

_Kurt soupira et hocha la tête dans un signe d'affirmation. Que le brun compris comme étant ce qu'il voulait. Il en sauta de joie et trébuchant, tomba du lit..._

Kurt sourit en se remémorant la joie que son ami avait ressentit. Mais en se moment même, dans cette voiture une angoisse lui tordait l'estomac. Une peur qu'il avait espéré ne plus ressentir. Il ne voulait pas revoir les regards sur lui. Ces regards de dégoût.

Une main se posa sur sa cuisse et il sursauta. Son ami le regardait et fasse à ce regard interrogatif il haussa juste les épaules et il brisa le silence pour repartir dans une conversation normale.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de routes, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à la plage. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de descendre de la voiture, qu'ils furent entourés par un groupe de garçon de leurs âges.

Un blond vint serrer Blaine dans ses bras. Il sautait partout, et alla jusqu'à embrasser les cheveux de mon ami. Je remarqua que les autres garçons rigolais tous en le regardant faire le pitre. Le bouclé, après avoir reçu une accolade de tout le monde, pris Kurt par les épaules et le plaça devant lui. « Les gars, voici Kurt, Kurt voici Nick et Jeff, il désigna les deux garçons qui se câlinaient -soupir exaspéré du brun- dont celui de tout à l'heure, John, un grand châtain, Sébastien, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas le reluquer depuis qu'il était arrivé et n'étant pas habitué à cela les joues de Kurt s'empourprèrent. Là c'est Wes, il désigna un garçon -asiatique visiblement- du doigt, David, celui se trouvant à droite du dernier, et Thad, celui à sa gauche. Et les autres Warblers ne sont visiblement pas là non ? Le bouclé s'adressait maintenant au groupe de garçons.

Certains pouvaient pas venir, et d'autres étaient encore en vacances ailleurs. Répondit Wes. »

Après un quart d'heure de disputes collectives, ils décidèrent de s'installer non loin de l'eau mais pas trop près.

A peine les serviettes posés, ou plutôt jetés pour certains que la plupart d'entre eux étaient dans l'eau entrain de se battre, d'essayer de se noyer mutuellement, ou de s'éclabousser.

Kurt, lui, resta sur sa serviette à les regarder. Il se trouvait mal à l'aise et Blaine dû le remarquer car il s'installa à ses côtés sur le sable chaude de la plage. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, laissant juste leurs regards dériver sur l'océan bleu dans lequel se reflétait le soleil encore haut dans le ciel à cette heure là de l'après-midi. Le regard du plus jeune dériva sur le visage inexpressif de son ami, et il sentit son estomac se tordre à cette vue. Son meilleur ami semblait tendu, et Blaine passa son bras autour de ces épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le soit, et dans le cas contraire, qu'il était là. Dans ce seul geste, Kurt se sentit mieux pendant un instant.

Puis, il parla.

« Je veux pas que tu me vois comme ça, je veux pas qu'on me regarde avec du dégoût. Parce que je veux plus que sa m'arrive. Je suis sortit de tout ça et je veux pas y revenir... pas comme avant. Je veux pas que tu vois les marque qu'ils mon laissaient. Je suis pas sûr de supporter encore plus. J'ai trop donné, j'en peux plus. Donc... je peux pas. »

Blaine, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du magnifique visage pâle de son meilleur ami, ne comprit pas de quoi il voulait parler. Il était magnifique, il était un ange, pourquoi on le regarderais avec dégoût.

Il avait dû parler à voix haute car un regard mouillé de larme lui fit face. Il y avait une pointe de peur, de désespoir aussi.

Et Blaine compris. Il le serra dans ses bras. Comme il aurait voulu que quelqu'un le fasse lorsque il s'enfermait dans sa chambre après le lycée, prétextant qu'il avait des devoirs. Alors qu'il s'effondrait juste sur son lit et ne retenant plus ses larmes, se laissait juste allait. Il le fit car il savait que Kurt voulait juste qu'on le comprenne, pas que l'on parle de se passé. Juste tout lâcher et espérer que ça parte. Juste tout oublier. Et vivre heureux alors que tu es sur le point de sauter dans le gouffre.

Blaine savait ce que toutes ces personnes pouvaient provoquer dans l'esprit de leur jouet qu'ils massacraient. Lui il en était sortit et il contait bien faire en sorte que Kurt aussi. Un ange ne doit pas être triste. Non. Encore moins lorsque cet ange devient une étoile pour quelqu'un. Pour lui. Kurt était devenu son étoile.

Il embrassa sa tempe. Les yeux de Kurt se fermèrent sous le contact et une il laissa une larme couler. Juste une. Ils ne méritait pas plus. Non,, ils ne méritaient rien. Il les emmerdait du plus profond de son cœur.

* * *

**Re salut! Alors vous en avez pensais quoi? J'espères qu'il y a pas trop de faute. Dites le moi sinon! Merci.**

**P'tite review siouplaît. **

**Merci encore(ouais encore *soupir exaspéré contre moi-même* °Mais on le dit jamais assez° *Non juste non.* .) pour ce qui m'avais laissé une review. Malheureusement j'ai rien a cous donner car et bien. J'ais écrit se chapitre aujourd'hui donc une avant première ne servirait à rien. Donc un caramel virtuel vous ira? Ou un chocolat? Ou un bonbon au citron peut-être? Au choix! LOL. ( mon humour ne s'arrange pas je sais, je sais).**

**Bref moi je vais me coucher bonne nuit! Parce que chez moi il est 00.45 et faut que je m'invente des histoires (rien à comprendre laissez tomber.) Bye tout le monde :D!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà après avoir eu une perte d'inspiration pour mon histoire. Que je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé, mais que j'espère récupérer en écrivant !

Je suis donc désolé de ne pas avoir posté se chapitre ( que je vais écrire maintenant) plus tôt mais voilà...

J'ai remarqué que j'ai encore pas mis de Disclaimers. Donc...

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Glee, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy à part quelques personnages peut être...

* * *

**Donc voici le chapitre 5 :**

Blaine fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir, perdu dans les souvenirs du weekend qu'il avait passé avec quelques Warblers et son...ami Kurt. Il se demandait s'il s'en souvenait, s'il se souvenait de la soirée un peu trop arrosé qui avait eu lieu le dernier soir de leur séjour à la plage, avant de partir le lendemain.

_Blaine était assis, une verre d'un alcool inconnu à la main, au bar. Gardant son regard sur ce verre à moitié rempli, ou à moitié vide, il ne savait plus s'il y avait touché. Une seule chose importait à ce moment même dans son esprit, une seule personne qu'il évitait soigneusement de regarder car s'en était trop dur. Peut être que c'était la fatigue ou bien l'alcool, mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers la piste de danse et qu'il croisa le regard embrumé par l'alcool de son meilleur ami Kurt, une puissante douleur se répandit dans tout son corps. _

_Un peu plus loin, le châtain dansé très collé avec un mec blond, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il encercla de ses bras le cou du jeune homme qui à son tour encercla sa taille fine, et planta son regard dans deux billes mordorées._

_Le propriétaire de ces yeux soufrait. Il soufrait d'une douleur qui lui écrasait le cœur. Mais après quelques secondes ou peut être même plusieurs minutes, il sentit la colère prendre le dessus et sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était levé de la chaise haute sur laquelle il était assis. Et se dirigea vers le couple qui se trouvait sur la piste. _

_Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule large et musclé de l'homme qui tenait le corps de son amour secret. Se dernier le regardé avec de grand yeux, mais le bouclé ni fit nulle attention. Et d'un geste rapide, fit retourner son ennemi de la soirée et lui asséna un coup violent dans la mâchoire sous le regard égaré de celui-ci, et d'un regard apeuré de son amour._

_Le jeune homme blond qui avait lâché la taille de son partenaire, recula de quelques pas en arrière sous le choc brutal. Puis, relevant le regard vers son agresseur, il lui assénât à son tour un coup de poing au visage. _

_Le châtain regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, d'un air terrifié. Mais le bouclé ne pensait qu'à une chose : de faire mal à celui qui avait dérobé son cœur sans le savoir. Après plusieurs coup, deux hommes le saisirent par les bras et l'éloignèrent de sa victime. Il renonça vite à se débattre quand il croisa le regard terrifié du beau châtain à la peau de porcelaine qu'il aimait tant._

_Kurt s'approcha vite de son ami et le pris par le bras, oubliant vite le jeune homme blond qui dansait précédemment avec lui, et partis dehors. _

_Le vent froid réveilla bien vite le bouclé qui était partis dans la contemplation du châtain qui le traînait à l'air frais. Il s'adossa contre le mur en sentant une vague de vertige. Kurt fouillait dans son sac, et après un moment en sortit des mouchoirs qu'il mouilla et des pansement._

_Blaien ferma les yeux au contact du papier frais, et il se détendit au son de la voix cristalline qui le réprimandait et lui demandait des explications sur son comportement, auxquelles il ne répondit pas._

_Après plusieurs minutes Blaine rouvrit les yeux face au silence qui s'était installé et qui l'avait intrigué. Mais à peine eu t-il le temps de les ouvrir qu'une bouche se posa sur la sienne. Elle était si douce, ces lèvres caressaient les siennes avec douceur et désir. Ses mains allèrent naturellement prendre en coupe le visage de porcelaine du châtain qui l'embrassait à l'instant. _

_Après plusieurs minutes, qui parurent duraient des heures, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle..._

Blaine s'était réveillait le lendemain matin, et cru que ça avait était un rêve. Il espérait que non. Mais Kurt n'avait rien montré qui lui fit penser le contraire. Blaine soupira et plongea la tête dans le coussin comme si cela allait lui enlever toute sa frustration. Il se laissa tomber peu à peu dans le sommeil, où comme à chaque fois, il rêvait de son futur avec Kurt.

* * *

Kurt avait prévu de rendre visite à sa sœur ce weekend. Il espérait que les choses aurait avancés. Les médecins les avaient prévenus, en début de semaine, que Elena avait besoin d'une greffe de cœur, qui pour l'instant ne devait pas se faire dans l'urgence mais était essentielle. Ils n'en avait pas dit plus et cela avait dérangé sa famille.

Kurt avait donc eu un autre problème par dessus les autres, et pour cause son premier problème qui, il l'espérait, se réglerait bientôt, ne l'était toujours pas.

Celui était en rapport avec la soirée un peu trop arrosée qu'il avait passé avec une partie des Warblers et Blaine qui était son soucis. Il était perdu et, durant toute la semaine chez les Anderson qui avait était particulièrement longue pour lui, sa relation avec le bouclé qu'il avait malencontreusement -ben oui il était tellement mignon à ce moment là- embrassé, était devenu tendue et cela le chagrinait car il l'aimait beaucoup trop et avait besoin de son meilleur ami à ses côtés.

Autant après la fête, le châtain se demandait quel serait la réaction de son amant d'un baiser. Autant maintenant il espérait que rien ne se soit passé pour que cette réaction ne soit pas présente en ce moment.

Ce samedi matin, le jeune homme avait décidé de faire la grasse mâtiné, mais certains ne le voyait pas ainsi.

Des coup frappait à sa porte le sortirent d'un rêve peu catholique avec le détenteur de son cœur. Il grogna en réponse à ce réveil qui n'était vraiment pas le bien venu et replongea dans son sommeil profond dont il avait bien besoin.

La tête toujours dans l'oreiller, le châtain sentit un liquide froid couler le long de ses cheveux, puis dans sa nuque et finissant son trajet dans son dos. Il sauta hors du lit à ce contact en poussant un cri digne des plus grandes castafiores.

Ce geste provoqua les rires des deux filles à l'origine de son réveil et elles reçurent un regard noir qui les firent rires de plus belles. Leur bonne humeur toucha Kurt qui se mit à sourire à la vue de ses deux meilleures amies.

Une fois leurs fous rires passés, elles le prirent dans leur bras à l'en étouffé. Mercedes lui ébouriffant les cheveux et recevant un autre regard noir auquel elle répondit par un « Tu m'avais manqué Blanc Bec ! » ? Quand à Rachel, et bien elle elle ne le lâchait plus.

Et ainsi passa son réveil et le matin de son weekend durant lequel il leur raconta tout depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avaient vue. Elle avait sauté de joie pour les dernier événements qu'il leur raconta et exigèrent de rencontré 'ce Blaine'. Kurt soupira et partit prendre une bonne douche pendant que ses amies parlait avec ses parents.

* * *

Hey, me voilà donc avec la question. Une review?

Merci d'avoir lu quand même. A dimanche prochain si je n'ais pas de problème d'écriture.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. ATTENTION! DANS CE CHAPITRE J'AI ÉCRIT UNE SCÈNE UN PEU DURE! Donc vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire. **

**Bon place à la lecture!**

* * *

Kurt regarda une énième fois son reflet dans le miroir sous le regard moqueur de Mercedes. Aujourd'hui Kurt avait un rendez-vous avec Blaine qui allait le prendre pour aller au restaurant. Il lui avait envoyé un simple SMS disant ' Une soirée resto ça te dit ?' Kurt avait fixé son portable une heure. C'était Mercedes qui l'avait retrouvé assis sur son lit avec les cheveux encore mouillés qui gouttait sur son T-shirt 'baissez le regard je suis le roi'.

Maintenant, ils étaient dimanche soir. Kurt soupira en voyant une mèche rebelle tombant sur son front. Il prit sa bombe de laque, mais là...NON...Kurt cria (Nda :XD c'est grave!) Il n'avait plus de laque. Il lança un regard glacial sur son amie qui se roulait sur le sol en hurlant de rire.

Au salon. Burt sursauta en attendant son fils crier. Et alors qu'il allait se dirigeais vers la chambre de son fils, la sonnette retentit. Burt soupira, et se dirigea vers l'entrée où il ouvrit la porte. Il ne fut pas étonné de trouver l'ami de son fils,qu'il avait déjà rencontré, sur le pas de sa porte. Il le salua et se mit sur le côté pour le laisser entrer dans sa maison.

Blaine lui sourit aimablement, et rentra à l'intérieur suivit de Burt. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il fut accueillit par une grande femme aux cheveux châtains et légèrement ondulés. Le bouclé devina que c'était la mère de son ami.

Il était confortablement installé sur le canapé entrain de discuter football avec le père de la famille, lorsque l'objet de la plupart de ses pensées déboula dans la pièce, suivit de près par une jeune femme à la peau noire qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir à la vue du jeune homme châtain. Ce dernier rougit en voyant le brun le fixer d'un regard transperçant. Il s'avança et par une demande de son père s'assit avec son amie sur le canapé.

Burt engagea la conversation avec son fils. Enfin, il dicta des règles d'après ce que compris le bouclé. Blaine eu alors tout le plaisir de contempler la silhouette de son amour caché. Le châtain, toujours aussi bien coiffé, portait un jean, qui le moulé à la perfection, noir. Ainsi que d'une chemise grise. Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils de stupéfaction devant cette tenue aussi sobre, mais pourtant très élégante sur le châtain. Il sentit le regard d'une personne sur lui, et leva les yeux pour rencontrer celui de la jeune black. Il lui sourit face à ce regard interrogateur.

Mercedes se leva soudain, et regardant la pendule s'exclama « Les garçons vous devriez y aller ! ». Burt acquiesça et les conduit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où un autre discourt leur fut déblatéré sous le regard amusé des deux femmes présentent dans la maison.

Ils se mirent enfin en route pour le Breadsticks.

Les deux jeunes hommes furent emmenés à une table un peu plus reculée des autres. Ils s'y attablèrent et après avoir commandé, un silence s'installa entre eux. Kurt en profita pour admirer son ami, il portait un costume et, pour la première fois devant lui, des lunettes, ce qui lui donnait un air vraiment sexy pensa Kurt.

Sentant le regard de Kurt sur lui Blaine leva le regard pour croiser deux orbes azures. Blaine sembla gêné et détourna rapidement le regard. Le châtain pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté dans une expression interrogative.

« Mes lentilles me brûlaient les yeux aujourd'hui... » Répliqua le brun dans un murmure.

Kurt sourit, et pour attirer le regard de son ami, lui répondit d'une voix sincère.

« ça te va vraiment bien, tu sais ! » Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire encore plus devant la moue enfantine que fit le brun. Le plus âgé lança alors la conversation sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'il lui présente ses amies.

Tandis que le plus âgé des deux jeunes hommes parlait sur diverses choses, Blaine se perdit dans ses pensées en le contemplant.

Remarquant les yeux brûlant de son ami sur lui, les joues du concerné s'empourprèrent.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, et ils durent repartir. Mais lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Blaine se stoppa soudainement. Kurt se retourna et s'apprêtait à lui demander se qu'il n'allait pas , lorsque le prenant par surprise le brun colla ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Kurt se laissa vite aller au baiser et y répondit en encerclant le cou du bouclé. Les mains de ce dernier vinrent se poser sur sa taille et leurs langes partirent dans une danse effrénée. Ils durent arrêter pour reprendre leurs souffles. Mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas.

Kurt enfoui son visage dans le creux du coup du brun. Après un moment de silence le châtain appela le bouclé de sa voix douce. L'intéressé le serra un peu plus contre lui et Kurt pris cela comme affirmation qu'il pouvait parler. Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on est ? » Kurt se repris comprenant que sa question trop vague pour y répondre convenablement. « Je veux dire. Est-ce que l'on sort ensemble ? Es-tu maintenant mon petit ami ou... »Sa gorge se serra et il ne put dire d'autres mots. Il n'arrivait pas ) même y penser.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la réponse du brun.

« Oui, on est ensemble. » Et en disant ses mots il prit le menton du châtain pour relever sa tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux azurs du plus âgé. « Oui tu es mon petit ami. Oui, tu n'es qu'à moi et à personne d'autre. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Vivre à tes côtés. » Soudain son regard se fit plus dur mais resta tendre et rempli d'attention. « Mais avant tout je veux t'aimer comme personne d'autre ne pourra le faire. Te protéger du monde qui nous entoure. T'être dévoué rien qu'à toi et à jamais. Et tout le reste. Parce que je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours ».

Sur ces derniers mots il prit possession des lèvres de son maintenant petit-ami. Et ils s'embrassèrent dans cette nuit noire éclairée par la lune et les étoiles, étincelantes,dans le ciel.

* * *

Pourtant certaines personnes ne voyaient pas les choses de leurs manières. Un peu plus loin des pas retentirent dans la rues sombre où se trouvait le couple.

Une remarque sarcastique. Un rire bref.

Un groupe de trois hommes avance vers le couple qui s'était arrêté à l'entente de leur venue.

Blaine se mit devant le châtain en signe de protection, malgré les supplication de son petit-ami de ne rien faire.

Un des homme lança alors de sa voix grave qui fit frissonner les deux jeunes hommes

Hey, les pédés qu'est vous foutez là! Vous v'lez qu'on vous montre c'que les types comme mérites?!

Kurt recula de quelques pas et se retrouva collé contre un mur. Il tremblait de peur et était tétanisé. Repoussant les souvenirs qui assaillaient son esprit. Il vit les hommes s'approcher de son amour. L'un d'entre eux envoya son poing sur le visage du petit brun qui surprit tituba sous le coup. Ce coup fut suivit par un coup de pied brutal d'un autre homme dans le ventre du brun. Qui cette fois ci s'effondra à genou sur le sol dur.

Kurt accourut alors vers lui et essaya de le relever. Un homme, celui n'ayant encore rien fait le pris par la chemise et le plaqua contre le mur. Le châtain sentit sa tête l'élançait sous le coup que provoqua celle-ci avec la rencontre du mur. Sortant vite de sa torpeur le châtain se débat mais ne réussit pas à se dégager de l'emprise de son agresseur.

Un cri de douleur retentit alors dans la nuit et le jeune homme ne fit que se débattre plus fort qui du redoubler d'efforts pour regagner une meilleur poigne sur lui.

Kurt le vit sortir de sa poche de pantalon un objet. Puis une lame scintilla sous ses yeux qu'il ouvrit en grand. L'homme la plaça sur son coup l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement au risque de se faire trancher le gorge.

Un bruit interpella Kurt. Ce bruit le plongea dans ses souvenirs sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

_Un bruit de métal traîné sur le sol glacé de l'hiver. _

_Kurt de son œil encore valide, mais embué par les larmes de douleur qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir depuis longtemps, ainsi que par un liquide poisseux que le jeune homme devina du sang, une barre de fer tirée par un homme dont il ne voyait que les pieds._

_Puis le bruit s'arrêta. Un ricanement,_

_Soudain, une douleur fulgurante se répandit dans son torse puis dans son corps tout entier. Sous la douleur, il poussa un cri. _

_Un autre coup._

_Il sent ses os se brisés sous la violence du coup mais n'a plus la force de pousser le moindre cri de douleur. _

_Un coup tout aussi brutal que le dernier._

_Un voile entoure alors son esprit. Le laissant ainsi plonger dans un endroit où il pourra oublier la douleur._

Soudain, Kurt poussa un cri, la lame sur son coup s'enfonça dans sa peau mais il n'en fit pas attention.

Non loin de lui le corps de Blaine était allongé sur le sol et recroquevillait sur lui même.

Des pas précipitait stoppèrent l'homme tenant la barre de fer en l'air dans son élan pour lui donner un énième coup.

Deux hommes arrivèrent au début de la rue. Leurs agresseurs prirent peur et commencèrent à paniquer. Les deux qui frappaient Blaine commencèrent à se replier pour partir au pas de course.

Quand à celui de Kurt, il sortit la lame du coup de celui-ci. Mais au lieu de partir le lui planta dans le ventre. Kurt s'effondra au sol. Les trois agresseurs partirent en courant de la ruelle sombre. Et bientôt les deux arrivants se précipitèrent aux chevets des deux hommes au sol.

Kurt eu juste le temps d'entendre le son des sirènes non loin avant de sombrer dans le noir total.

* * *

Blaine entendit d'abord plusieurs voix mais ne sut pas à qui elles appartenait. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mes ses paupières était trop lourdes pour cela et il n'avait pas assez de force pour bouger une seule partie de son corps. Alors il écouta et après quelques minutes réussi à identifier la voix de Burt et de sa mère.

-Je veux savoir quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera! Sa mère semblait extrêmement énervée.

-Vous pouvez au moins nous dire cela. Vue que vous ne pouvez rien me dire sur mon fils?! Vous êtes médecin oui où non? Burt ne semblait pas plus calme si se n'était plus énervé que sa mère. Mais il distingua la note de tristesse lorsqu'il parla de Kurt. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus fut le mot 'médecin'. Ainsi donc il se trouvait à l'hôpital! Mais alors Kurt aussi! Pourquoi? Que faisait-il ici? Et pourquoi s'y trouvaient-ils tout les deux?

Une centaine de questions se mêlées dans sa tête mais il n'avait réponse à aucune.

Mais après quelques minutes à se tordre l'esprit dans tout les sens pour comprendre. L'épuisement apparut, il ne put résistait, et se rendormit.

Le brun se réveilla un peu plus tard. Cette fois-ci il n'entendit aucune voix mais sentit la douleur se répandre dans son corps. D'abords supportable puis de moins en moins et au final lâcha un grognement de douleur.

* * *

La femme se trouvant à son chevet, ainsi que l'homme faisant les cents pas devant son lit, sursautèrent et se tournèrent instantanément vers le lit où se trouvait le garçon endormit. Il purent discerner la grimace de douleur sur son visage. L'homme portant une casquette de baseball, un T-shirt et un jean simple, se précipita chercher un médecin. Tandis que la femme lui caressait les cheveux et lui baisait le front.

Peu à peu la chambre se rempli d'infirmières faisant des allé retour autour du lit, suivant les ordres de deux médecins. L'un deux vérifia les appareils reliés au garçon et nota Dieu seul savait quoi sur un carnet. Puis après quelques instant. La chambre se vida un peu et ne resta plus que les deux médecins. Celui tenant le carnet resta en retrait, sûrement un moins expérimenté, et l'autre s'approcha du lit et commença par lui demander d'ouvrir les yeux.

Blaine mit tout le peu de force qu'il avait à ouvrir les paupières et se n'est qu'après plusieurs secondes qu'il y arriva. Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur ses yeux miel, un soupir de soulagement sortit de la bouche de sa mère qui avait eu peur qu'il y ai un problème. Le médecin commença alors une série d'examen, de questions sur comment il se sentait, s'il avait mal lorsqu'il appuyait à certain endroit...Bref le protocole habituel.

Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini et furent partit, Alice lui raconta qu'on les avaient trouvaient lui et Kurt inconscient dans une ruelle non loin du breadsticks. Elle lui dit que Kurt avait été poignardé et que pour l'instant il ne savait rien de plus sur son état et qu'il était dans une chambre spéciale où seul les médecins pouvaient y entrés.

Lorsqu'il apprit tout cela sur Kurt, il cru qu'il allait retomber dans l'inconscience. C'était horrible. Comment avaient-ils pu?

Après deux heures à discutait avec sa mère, celle-ci lui fit remarquer qu'il devait dormir. Et à peine était-elle sortit pour rentrer un peu à la maison, qu'il était retombé dans les bras accueillant de Morphée.

* * *

Une semaine passa avant qu'il puisse sortir de son lit d'hôpital. Durant ce laps de temps, ils avaient apprit que Kurt était dans le coma. Lorsque le médecin l'avait annoncé au parent du concerné, ils avaient été accablés de chagrin. Et Blaine les comprenait; ils avaient d'abord dû se séparer de leur fille qui est déjà maintenue entre la vie et la mort en attendant la greffe d'un nouveau cœur. Et maintenant ce monde pouvait leur enlever leur second enfant. C'était juste horrible.

Alice quand à elle, se demandait comment elle ferait si elle venait à perdre son fils. Elle l'aimé plus que tout au monde. Et pour elle personne ne pourrait vivre sans son enfant. Alors s'ils venaient à perdre leurs deux enfants, elle était presque sûre qu'ils auraient énormément de mal à surmonter cette épreuve.

Blaine rencontra les amies dont Kurt lui avait parlé. Il les trouvait énormément attentionnées. Ce qui les lièrent le plus fut leur amour pour Kurt. Même s'il était différent pour le brun, c'était quand même de l'amour.

Elles passaient donc le voir et lui racontait les années de lycées avec Kurt. Même dans les passages drôle ils n'arrivaient pas à esquisser plus d'un faible sourire. Parce qu'au fond si Kurt venait à ne jamais se réveiller ils seraient tous autant qu'ils soient perdus.

* * *

Lorsque enfin il put allé voir Kurt il ne quitta plus on chevet que très rarement. Il passait ses journées à lui tenir la main, le regarder et lui parler, le prier de se réveiller. Mais rien n'y fit et rien ne changea. Son état resta le même. Et Blaine se referma peu à peu sous les yeux de sa famille, de celle de son amour ainsi que de ses amis. Peu à peu il ne parla plus. Il commença alors à tomber dans un gouffre où la fin de sa chute serait dure.

Oui Blaine avait réalisé qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans son amour.

* * *

**Voilà donc la fin du chapitre 6. Je l'ai fait plus long que les autres mais je suis déçu de ne pas pouvoir le faire plus long. Mais l'inspiration s'est endormie (si,si c'est possible!). Si vous voulez me donner des idées je les accepte comme tout ce que vous voudrez bien me donner (pas de baffe please!).**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt! **

**Ps: je vais décaler les dates de publication à toute les deux semaines, le dimanche. Enfin, j'espère tenir les délais.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis affreusement désolé! Mais j'ai eu une perte d'inspiration, puis une flemme pas possible et enfin je suis sortit du monde de Glee pour entré complètement dans celui d'Harry Potter et j'en suis même pas ressortit. Mais j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre! Je mérite beaucoup de châtiment mais soyez pas trop méchant, s'il vous plait. Merci, de me lire si c'est toujours le cas. Merci à votre patience et je sais pas quand je vais publier car je l'ai pas encore commencé le nouveau chapitre et que mon brevet blanc n°2, suivi d'un fichu oral d'HDA arrivent et que j'ai pas encore révisé.**

**Bien maintenant place au chapitre 7!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

Le blanc n'est-il pas signe de pureté ? De bonheur, lors qu'un mariage ? Et le noir, de douleur, de tristesse ? Alors pourquoi ces murs blancs sont-il emplis de douleur et de tristesse ? D'espoir vint ?

Et ce bip incessant que fait l'ordinateur, devenu aussi rassurant. Il ne sait pas pourquoi voilà tout.

Blaine était assis sur la chaise peu confortable à la droite du lit où reposait son petit-ami. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Après deux semaines durant lesquelles il se détruisait, la santé du châtain ne s'était pas améliorait, ni détériorait ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Mais il lui fallait sa présence, elle lui manquait tellement, comme ses yeux clairs dans lesquels il pourrait se perdre. Sa manie de toujours arranger ses cheveux jusqu'à la perfection et se sourire doux qu'il lui avait fait lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin mit en couple. Il lui manquait tellement que ça lui faisait horriblement mal. Parfois lorsqu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar alors qu'il n'avait pas quittait son chevet, il serrait sa main tiède et juste se contact lui faisait du bien. Mais, lorsqu'il se rendait compte que Kurt était toujours dans ce lit d'hôpital le petit filet de bonheur qu'il avait ressentit disparaissait aussitôt. Il se savait égoïste, après tout la famille de Kurt, sa sœur, ses parents étaient eux aussi détruit et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en vouloir.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser entrer une petite fille de sept ans aux cheveux bruns. Celle-ci regarda, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux, le corps paisiblement endormit sur le lit blanc. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à lui et grimpa sur ses genoux. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule et il l'étreint en guise de soutient. C'était devenu une habitude lorsqu'elle venait.

« Dit Blaine, il va se réveiller, hein ? Mon grand frère, il peut pas me laisser toute seule. » Sa voix chevrotante cacher un sanglot retenu. Il croisa ses yeux bleus azurs si semblable à ceux de son frère et eux un pincement au cœur. Non il ne pouvait décemment par lui mentir. Alors il ferma les yeux et posa sa joue sur sa tête en fixant son ange endormit.

« Je l'espère, Elena. Je l'espère. » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais elle lui sembla crier dans cette pièce. Elle enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou et un sanglot déchirant lui échappa.

Il était minuit passé, et Elena s'était depuis longtemps endormi lorsqu'il se décida a aller se dégourdir les jambes. Il la déposa délicatement sur le siège qu'il occupé et fit le tour de la chambre pour s'arrêter devant la fenêtre. Le ciel obscur ne laissait voir aucune étoiles, ni lune. Comme lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans cet hôpital et avait appris que Kurt était dans un coma et il s'était réfugié sur le toit de l'hôpital.

_Le ciel gris laissait tomber une forte pluie. L'eau coulait sur son visage se mêlant aux larmes pour s'échouer à ses pieds. Le remord de ne pas avoir su protéger Kurt l'accablé. Il s'était laissé glisser contre le mur derrière lui. Son corps protestait contre l'effort qu'il lui avait imposé alors qu'il était en convalescence. Mais cela ne lui faisait rien. Il était en vie, et son ange était plongé dans le coma. Entre la vie et la mort. Un frisson de peur parcouru son corps et un sanglot s'arracha à sa gorge. Le premier de nombreux autres. Seul le bruit de sa douleur, de sa peur et de la pluie martelant le sol se faisait entendre dans la nuit obscure. Un long moment passa ainsi. _

_Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la personne qui s'installa à ses côtés. Elle ne dit rien, non, elle resta juste là à côté de lui, sous la pluie à regarder le ciel. Peu à peu ses sanglots se tarirent pour laisser place au froid intérieur. Un froid terrible. Une main se posa et la voix de Burt s'éleva dans la nuit._

_« Aller gamin, faut rentrer maintenant.»_

**oOo**

Le groupe de Warblers rassemblé dans la pièce regardait avec inquiétude leur soliste. Les cours avaient recommencé et ils avaient découvert l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait leur ami. Le jeune homme était dans un état de dépression très inquiétant. Ses notes étaient en baisses, il ne parlait que rarement, avait un visage à faire pâlir les morts (NDA : ^^ j'adore cette expression qui m'est venus toute seule, mais je suis plus trop sûre que c'est ça!) avec des cernes sous les yeux... En bref il ne faisait que survivre. Le coma de Kurt pesait sur tout le monde et le voir ainsi leur faisait mal au cœur.

David frappa de son marteau pour annoncer la fin de la séance, sortant tout le monde de ses pensées lugubre, sauf Blaine, qui resta dans les siennes. Il se leva du canapé, tel un automate, ne relevant pas la tête du sol. Prit ses affaires, puis partit de la salle. Sans un regard en arrière. Sans un regard pour ses amis, sa seconde famille.

**oOo**

Blaine s'effondra sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Encore une journée passée, encore une où Kurt, son ami, son amour, était plongé dans un coma profond. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à en souffrir, qu'il se montrait faible ainsi, que sa famille, Burt, Elizabeth et Elena, eux devaient être encore plus inquiet. Mais il voulait être égoïste et se perdre dans sa douleur, parce que à ce moment là, il sentait que c'était sa punition. Sa punition pour ne pas avoir plus fait pour Kurt. A chaque fois qu'il repensait à leurs agression il se disait qu'IL aurait du être à la place de Kurt, au final, dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Une nouvelle fois ses pensées le ramené à Kurt. A ces moments passés ensemble. Il se revoyait encore au BreadstiX, le regardant tendrement. Puis, dehors à l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Un soupir douloureux lui échappa.

Soudain, il sentit le matelas s'affaissait à ses cotés, puis une main se posa sur son épaule suivit de la voix grave de son meilleur ami, qui s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Blaine, il faut que tu te reprenne. » Soupira Wes.

« Laisses-moi. » Le jeune asiatique pas impressionné pour deux sous leva un sourcil.

« Kurt n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois comme ça, Blaine... »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par un bouclé passablement énervé l'attrapant par le col. C'est alors qu'il rencontra les yeux de son ami rempli de larmes et d'une colère envers lui-même.

« Et que sais-tu de ce qu'il aurait voulu pour moi ? »

Tant de colère, de rage contenu, transperçaient dans ces paroles. Après un instant où ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Wes sentit la prise du bouclé se desserrer. Puis, voyant son corps secoué de soubresauts il le pris dans ses bras.

Ce passa un long moment durant lequel le jeune asiatique réconforta et écouta son meilleur ami déverser sa fureur, mais aussi sa tristesse et ses doutes quand au réveil des son petit ami.

Et ce n'ait que sur les coup de minuit qu'ils s'endormirent dans leurs lits respectifs.

**oOo**

Malgré tout, Blaine continua à être dépressif, et bientôt Noël arriva sans aucune amélioration pour le jeune Kurt Hummel. Son état stable mais les médecins ne savaient pas quand, ni si il se réveillerait. Les parents l'avaient mit en contact avec un psychologue. Blaine était entré dans une colère noire lorsqu'il l'avait apprit.

_C'était les vacances de la Toussaint et Blaine était revenus chez lui même s'il passait tout son temps dans la chambre d'hôpital de Kurt. _

_Il était d'ailleurs en ce moment entrain de regarder son petit ami allongé sur les draps blancs, faisant ressortir sa pâleur. Mais pour Blaine, il semblait si paisible ainsi, on aurait put pensé qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Il passa une main en un geste tendre dans les cheveux châtains._

_Il sursauta lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et fut décontenancé de voir sa mère accompagnée d'une jeune femme lança un regard interrogateur vers sa mère. Celle-ci se tritura nerveusement le bas de son pull. Puis elle releva la tête et lui fit un sourire avant de présenté l'inconnue._

_« Blaine, voici le docteur Spencer. Elle...va t'aider à... »Elle ne fini pas sa phrase et détourna le regard. Blaine fronça les sourcils devant cette explication. Puis se tourna vers le docteur Spencer puis vit son insigne où était marqué son nom et « Psychologue ». _

_Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer une rage le pris soudainement et il fut sur ses pieds en un instants._

_« Pour m'aider à quoi au juste ? » Sa voix, avant si douce et joyeuse, était maintenant rauque et glaciale. Tout comme son le docteur ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et au contraire lui fit un sourire réconfortant._

Puis il était allé aux rendez-vous avec le docteur Spencer, auquel il s'ouvrait peu à peu. Et même si sa tristesse était toujours là, sa colère elle se faisait moins présente. Au fil tu temps il avait commencé à apprécier la psychologue qui arrivait à apaiser sa douleur et ne le jugeait pas sur le fait qu'il était homosexuel.

**oOo**

Le soleil se leva pour illuminer le sol recouvert d'un manteau de neige. La joie était présente même si camouflé par la tristesse à certain moment. Blaine sortit de la chambre et tomba sur sa mère qui lui fit un sourire et le serra dans ses bras. Blaine lui rendit l'étreinte. Elle se détacha et le pris par les épaules pour le mener jusque dans le salon où il fut étonné de trouver la famille Hummel. Son père lui était absent mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus trop attention. Une tornade brune lui sauta dessus. Il sourit faiblement en voyant Elena. La petite sœur de Kurt l'avait depuis longtemps adopté. La petite fille était très tactile et contrairement au enfant malade qui se renfermait souvent sur eux même, elle était très extravertie. Ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient plus suite à l'accident de son frère mais son sourire le faisait toujours se sentir un peu mieux.

Une fois qu'elle fut sur ses pieds elle l'entraîna vers le canapé où elle se mit à lui raconter qu'Alice les avait inviter à fêter Noël ici.

« Et tout à l'heure on ira tous voir Kurty pour le rendre heureux même dans son sommeil, parce qu'il ma toujours dit que Noël ça se fêtait en famille et pas tout seul. Sinon c'est triste. »

Tout le monde dans la salle sourit face à l'explication de la petite brunette. Même si les regard étaient triste, la joie serait là.

La pendule sonna dix heure et toute la famille Hummel-Anderson partit en direction de l'hôpital pour fêter Noël. Elena semblait fasciné par la neige qui recouvrait le bord de route et avait le nez collé à la vitre. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à la chambre de Kurt et rentrèrent en silence. Deux bouquets de fleur vinrent s'ajouter au carte de rétablissement des amies de Kurt.

La pièce était petite pour eux tous mais ça n'importait pas vraiment. Alors ils prirent place dans les chaises et Elena sur le lit avec Kurt. La mâtiné se passa dans la bonne humeur et après mangé ils échangèrent leurs cadeaux qu'ils avaient apportés. Mercedes et Rachel vinrent aussi voir Kurt et restèrent jusque dans la soirée où elles durent partirent. Cette fois-ci les murs blancs ne firent pas emplis de tristesse mais de joie et d'espoir que seul la famille peut donner.

Blaine alla se dégourdir les jambes sur le toit de l'hôpital. Le soleil avait laissé place à la lune et aux étoiles. Il s'accouda au muret et contempla ce ciel nocturne. Un souvenir de l'été avec Kurt lui revint .

_Ils étaient tout les deux allongés sur l'herbe fraîche et contemplés les étoiles qui scintillaient. _

_« Tu sais Blaine. » dit Kurt en rompant le silence. « Il existe un mythe, je ne sais plus trop d'où il vient, mais il dit que lorsque l'existence d'un être sur Terre se termine une nouvelle étoile prend place dans le ciel. Comme ça, elle peut rester avec ses proches. Les accompagner dans leurs vies. »_

_« Tu pense que c'est vrai ? Que lorsque notre vie se termine ici, on la continu dans le ciel en tant qu'étoile ? » Demanda Blaine. _

_« Je ne sais pas. Je trouve que ce mythe est très beau et que ça serait vraiment génial qu'il soit vrai. Et de toute façon, chaque mythe, chaque histoire se fonde sur une part de vérité. » Il tourna sa tête et lui sourit._

Lorsqu'il revint à la chambre, Elena s'était endormi et Burt l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la ramener à la maison. Elizabeth se pencha sur Kurt et lui embrassa le front. Elle lui chuchota un au revoir et après que Burt lui est serrer l'épaule en un geste de soutient comme à l'accoutumé, et qu'Elizabeth lui est sourit gentiment et fait une bise, dans la chambre ne resta plus que lui est sa mère. Celle-ci du comprendre son besoin d'être seul un moment et lui dit à son tour au revoir en le prenant dans une étreinte maternelle.

Une fois seul il s'approcha vers le lit, pris la main douce du châtain et s'assit à ses côtés. Il fixa le visage pâle puis embrassa sa mâchoire fine mais carrée, son menton, son nez, son front, ses paupières fermées et ses lèvres pleines. Il retraça avec ses doigts les traits fins de son visage. Enfin il pencha sa tête et vint murmurer une phrase à son oreille.

« Tu me manque tellement Kurt, je t'en supplie, revient nous vite. Je t'aime, mon ange. »

Enfin, il l'embrassa de nouveau et quitta la chambre.

**oOo**

Wes cligna des yeux. Non pas possible. Il re cligna des yeux. Non définitivement, pas possible, du tout. Il devait halluciner. Hein ? Parce que là il venait d'entendre les premiers accords de LA chanson. Les notes résonnaient dans la pièce vide de tous les Warblers, sauf de Blaine. D'abords hésitante puis s'enchainant. Wes retient son souffle alors qu'il regardait les doigts se posaient sur les touches blanches. Puis :

_You think I'm pretty_

_Whitout any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

Non il ne rêvait pas c'était bien la voix mélodieuse de Blaine qui c'était élevait dans la pièce. Un sourire s'immisça sur ses lèvres. Il ne l'avait plus entendu chanter cette voix depuis bien trop longtemps, depuis l'accident de Kurt.

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down._

Un léger silence. Wes pourrait en pleurer de joie tellement le moment était fantastique. Mais il ne le fit pas. Enfin, il n'allait pas se ridiculiser pour si peu.

_Before you met me_

_I was alrigght but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine._

OK. Il se ridiculisait à pleurer comme une fille trop émotive. Mais comment pourrait t-il être insensible ? Son meilleur ami c'était dégelé de sa douleur. Assez pour se remettre à chanter comme avant.

_Lest's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever !_

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter d'un bon mètre, tirant des sourires sur les visages de tout les Warblers. 'Fantastique' se dit-il. 'Je m'humilie devant eux maintenant. Pourquoi ? Qu'es-je donc fait ?' S'il avait était Jeff il aurait fait toute une scène mais il ne l'était pas donc...

_You make me_

_feel like I'm livin a _

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la pièce, leurs sourires béas collés sur leurs visages. Et s'installèrent autour de Blaine sans qu'il ne les voit.

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

Blaine déversait tout dans ses chansons habituellement et celle-ci ne fut pas une exception. La rendant encore plus belle, plus émotive. Blaine était presque unique sur ce point. La chanson continua. Les mots s'échappant de sa bouche formés toute la chanson. Et ses doigts qui couraient en harmonie sur le clavier donnaient encore plus de tons. Ces paroles devenaient les siennes. Ces rêves étaient les siens.

La chanson se termina et les applaudissements fusèrent dans la pièce chaleureuse. Blaine sursauta et se retourna vivement vers le groupe et leur lança un regard qui se voulu noir mais qui fut plus amusé qu'autre chose. Enfin, Jeff se jeta, littéralement parlant, sur lui et le serra fort dans ses bras en criant à tout va que son « Blainey avait retrouvé la forme ! ». Le concerné secoua la tête une fois relâché et esquissa un mince sourire mais cette fois-ci réel.


End file.
